As is known per se, a thrust reverser, particularly of the grid type, comprises, in particular, a circular element making it possible to fasten this reverser to the blower housing.
This circular element is usually called a front frame and is composed, in fact, of two front half-frames, the ends of each of these half-frames being connected respectively to an upper beam and to a lower beam.
These beams, which form part of the structural elements of the thrust reverser, have the function, in particular, of receiving rails making it possible to effect the sliding of the thrust reverser between its “direct jet” and “reversed jet” positions.
In the prior art, each front half-frame is connected to its upper and lower beams by means of spacers attached by fastening, on the one hand, to the relevant end of the front frame and, on the other hand, to the relevant beam.
The operations of mounting/demounting these spacers on the front half-frame and on the relevant beam involve a large amount of time.
Moreover, the large number of fastening members (screws, rivets) employed represents a considerable mass, this obviously being undesirable in the aeronautical sector where it is known that each gram represents a penalty of about 1 US dollar on the price of the equipment in question.